ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hesham Kapina
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the User:Hesham Kapina page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun! If you have any questions, create a new topic at the Plumbers' Academy forum. -- Omernoy121 (Talk) 13:57, September 14, 2011 Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. Howdy Howdy there ranger! Okay, enough of the austrailian language! Alright! Welcome to the wiki! Thank you for making an account here, now persons can reconize you. You can create your very own series, it can be anything you want. It can be a contest series, a series involving users here, a series with Ben starring, a series about another canon character (canon characters are characters from the real show), or even a series starring a fanon character (fanon characters are characters that are created by us). But you can also make an alien, trix, or even a planet (I bet you can make a better planet)! Getting started can be rough, try to get well know, try visiting once in a while to meet new persons as well. But please try not to edit stuff just to earn badges. Badges mean nothing, they're just for fun. I want to use badges to get the badge when you contribute to the wiki for 5 days without missing a single day! So do what you want to do. You'll have a blast! --HA! I am able to do 3 types on writing at once!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 13:19, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Real Name Please remove "Cy" from your real name box in your profile header. It shows up more emphasized than your username (a stupid "improvement" that's beyond my control), and we are strongly recommending, and maybe making it mandatory, to only put your honest-to-goodness nickname. Roadster (Let's talk.) 15:30, November 14, 2011 (UTC)